Where Do I Go From Here?
by Asher Knight
Summary: Where do you go when you've lost everyone and everything you've loved. Where do you go when you entire family doesn't just abandon you, but is hunting you down. The only thing she has left is her name: Sarah Tigress Vida. Caleb Danvers/Sarah Tigress Vida
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Covenant or The Shattered Mirror; only want you don't recognize. **

§§§ Sarah Tigress Vida §§§

I never thought this would end the way they did. I lost everything that I cared about. Everything. I have no friends. I have no family. I have no life. I exist, but I don't live, which sucks; especially if you're going to live forever. The worst part of all this? I gave up everything for a boy. Yes, a boy. My Christopher. At least, I thought he was mine. Now, I'm alone. My friends have forgotten me. My family has shunned me. If I show them my face, they will hunt me down and end my life. Sorry, my existence. All I have from my old and once happy life is my mane: Sarah Tigress Vida. I have become what have hunted throughout my entire life. A vampire. Now I must leave my home and family; for my own safety and theirs. Spencer Academy here I come.

§§§ Sarah Wenham §§§

"I'm sorry Caleb but this is what I want," tear were streaming down his face as I spoke.

"Sarah…I.─I thought that you want us to be together," he asked.

"I thought so too but I can't live through my whole live worrying if my boyfriend will age into an old man," I stated. "I'm sorry Caleb. I never meant to hurt you and I promise not to tell anyone about you and the boys and the Covenant."

I never saw Caleb again after that day. After moving back to Boston but on some nights I still remember that first kiss; sitting in the car while it rained.

§§§ Caleb Danvers §§§

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to leave for awhile. They had ambushed me into a corner.

"Caleb, man, you gotta get over that chick," Reid blurted out. He was never really the articulate type.

Tyler smacked him over the head, "Reid! Can't you be the least bit sensitive?"

"Sorry baby boy," Reid's trademark smirk spread across his face. "I'm not as in touch with my inner woman as you."

"Would you tow stop it for five fucking minuets," Pogue yelled.

Reid's smirk grew, "maybe I should watch baby boy's first season of Gilmore Girls?"

"You jackass! You promised you would tell them about that!"

Pogue and I could help but burst into tears, laughing. The look on baby boy's face was priceless and I realized that this was the first time I had laughed in three weeks.

**Hope you like. Please read and review. Reviews=love…******


	2. New School

**Hey! I can't believe I got the second chapter done so early…next one might take a little bit longer. Thanks to everyone who's been checking out my stories. I've been getting lots of hits. Hope you guys enjoy…**

_Why did I have to pick one of the creepiest towns in the world to go to school at, _Sarah thought to herself. She was wear her normal attire: a black halter top that reached just above the ivy tattoo that spread across her well toned belly, washed-out jeans and her favorite black leather boots. Sarah out a long sigh and picked up her luggage; making her way towards the provost's office. She had been standing outside the large iron gates of Spencer Academy but now it was finally time for her to face the music.

A mid-aged woman sat behind a desk in front of the provost's office. The sound of her typing could be heard down the deserted hall. Classes were all in session.

"Well, we've been expecting you," she said, looking up from her computer screen. "Provost Higgins is waiting for you inside his office. Welcome to Spencer Ms. Vida. We've heard many good things about you."

Sarah knocked on the old, wooden door and from behind it she heard a deep voice reply, "Enter."

A large but short man sat behind the large desk dominating most of the tastefully decorated office. He could have been in either his late sixties or early seventies. Wrinkles covered his forehead and the skin circling his eyes and mouth. Yet he seemed not frightening but obviously strict and stern.

The provost looked up from his desk and smiled. "Yes, Ms. Vida. Good to see we'll be adding on a student that takes care in punctuality. I have your schedule and your room assignment right here."

It seemed the welcome lecture was going to be kept short and for that Sarah was thankful. Smiling, she took the pieces of paper from his hand and replied, "Thank you sir. It's good to be here. Spencer seems like a great place."

Provost Higgins all too quickly replied, "One of the best. I noticed on your rather impressive transcript that you swam for your old school. Took them to state as I recall, yes?"

Sarah smiled. She had loved to swim and was great at. "Yes, I did."

The Provost's smile spread wide, if that was possible and Sarah could already sense the gears rolling in his head. "You'll love our swim team. It's the best in the state," he stated, pulling her out of her thought. "I've tell the swim coach you will stop by the pool and try-out for the team Friday!"

_Figures all they'd be interested is sports, even in a school as posh as this one_, Sarah though. Knowing she would never get out of at least trying for the team, Sarah agreed to meet the coach on Friday.

"Excellent! Now, I hope you don't mind not having a roommate for the rest of the year. We so rarely have transfer student come in," the provost asked.

She smiled weary and said, "Nope, that's fine. I prefer not sharing a room with anyone. Less distractions you know."

"Good, well then I will let you get settled. Welcome to Spencer Ms. Vida and please let know if there is any thing else you need during you stay here," the provost stated. Assuming she had been dismissed, Sarah left his office hoping to find her dorm. Thankfully a map had been provided with the key to her new room. She passed by the secretary but ran into a wall of well-toned muscle.

**Anyone want to take a guess as to who the wall of muscles is? First person to send me a pm with the right answer gets a seek preview of the third chapter before anyone else!!! The answer to the question can be found on my profile (wink wink).**

**Reviews are always welcomed but please…this is only my second fanfiction story so please be nice. **


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Congrats to Paige Parry who won my contest. The wall of muscles was no other**

**than Golden Boy Caleb Danvers. I just love him. He'll always be my favorite. **

**She'll be getting a first ever sneak peek of the third chapter to my story as soon **

**as I finish writing (which will hopefully be soon). Thank you all of those who have **

**left we rock' in reviews. I love reading them and I hope to get more. Right now I'm **

**getting reading for my AP English exam coming up so I've been really busy studying. **

**Keep your fingers crossed I pass. **


	4. New Girl

"Sorry," Sarah muttered as she reached down to pick up her purse and the papers the provost had given to her. _Well that's a perfect way to start the new school year_, she thought to herself.

She didn't notice that the boy she ran into until she looked back up. He was tall, not a giant but still at least a foot taller than her. His hair was short, dark brown; slightly tousled and the same color as his eyes. _Cute!_

He gave her a slight smile and replied, "Sorry! I wasn't looking."

"It's alright. I kinda zone out for a bit myself. I'm Sarah," she said.

"Caleb Danvers. Are you new here?"

She out a small laugh and answered, "Yeah, I just moved here from New York."

"So, do you like Ipswich so far?"

"Umm…It's great so far but I haven't really seen much of the town or school yet."

His smile grew bigger and he asked, "Well, how about I give you a tour of the school?"

_Damn it! I walked straight into that one._ She really didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings. He was sweet and cute. Under any other circumstances, Sarah would have jumped at the chance to spend time with this cute guy but she couldn't let him get close. Pretty soon her family would catch up on her trail and she would have to leave. Last time, her family had caught up in about three months. The only reason she got away was because Adianna had warned her ahead of time. As they were walking down the hall, Sarah sneaked a peak at Caleb through the corner of her eyes. How long did she have until she had to leave him; the first friend she'd ever had. _Four? Maybe six months at the least? Thank god Ipswich is the smallest town on the planet._

"So," Caleb's voice drew Sarah from her thoughts, "Are you going to be staying here at the dorms?"

"Yeah, I got a scholarship here. My family's still back in New York."

"Wow, Spencer only gives out fifty scholarships a year," Caleb stated in awe. "Which dorm are you in?"

"213." Caleb shocked her by letting out a groan. "Something wrong?"

"That's the room across from my friends Tyler and Reid." She lifted an eyebrow, waiting for him to come up with a good excuse. "You'll see why and it has nothing to do with you."

She let out a small chuckle and bent to grab her luggage, "Good to know."

"Here, let me get those," Caleb offered.

"N-No…really it's fine. I've got them," she said stuttering.

He gave her the sweetest, angelic smile and stated, "Sarah, give me the god damn luggage."

At that, Sarah had to laugh. She just met Caleb Danvers but she could tell that cussing was not something he normally did. The words coming out of his mouth sounded foreign. The two made there way down the hall to Sarah's room.

"Here we are room 213," he announced.

"Thanks so much for helping me get around."

"Hey don't mention it. How about we drop this stuff off inside and I take you across the hall so I can introduce my newest and prettiest friend to the boys," Caleb offered.

Sarah's face lit up just form hearing Caleb call her his friend. She wasn't so lonely anymore now that she was in Ipswich. _Maybe this place will be different. _


	5. New Friends I

Caleb opened the door for Sarah and as soon as she crossed the doorway, a t-shirt landed on her head.

"Tyler!" Caleb voice grabbed the attention of a blue-eyed boy with short brown hair. He was wearing a standard school uniform; much like Caleb's except his tie had been loosened around his neck and the shirt had the top three buttons open and was pulled out from his dress pants. He had the cutest baby face. Sarah imagined him younger and thought how cute he must have been and wished he could have been her younger brother. She had always wanted a younger sibling.

"Man, watch where you're throwing things. You hit Sarah." He turned to Sarah to apologize, "Sorry."

She have him a small smile, almost as if she was shy, "It's alright."

Seeing Sarah, the grin across Tyler's face grew. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you guys walk in."

Tyler turn toward Caleb and asked, "And who's this."

Sarah stuck out her hand for him to shake and said, "I'm Sarah Vida."

Tyler shook hands with her and replied, "Well Sarah, pleased to meet you. I'm Tyler Simms."

"So baby boy, why were chucking clothes and pretty girls," Caleb asked.

"For the last time I didn't mean to hit. Reid stole the hummer _again_ and now I can't find the keys or the spares."

Sarah let out a chuckle while Caleb tried to hold back the laughter that was threatening to surface. Caleb unsuccessfully tried to find the amusement in his voice when he asked, "Why don't you just call him and ask him where he left them?"

"Because," Tyler's said exasperatedly, "the prick won't pick up his cell and he's already at Nicky's."

Baby boy," she asked.

"Yeah, it's a nick name the boys gave me," Tyler grimaced, " because I'm the youngest out off all of us even though all are birthdays are only months apart."

Both boys turned to look at Sarah as she burst out laughing and said, "Wow. You guys sound close; bothers even."

At that, Tyler and Caleb had to join in her laughter. Caleb loved it when she laughed but for some reason he thought she didn't laugh a lot before they met. Tyler saw the look on his brother's face when he started at Sarah and couldn't help but smile.

"We've been together since we were born. Our families are really close since all of our ancestors settled the Ipswich colonies here," Caleb told her.

"Oh wow. So what's Nicky's," she asked.

"It's a local bar."

"Speaking of which, we're suppose to meet our friends there in about an hour," Tyler reminded Caleb.

"Oh! Right, I guess I forgot." A blush crept to Caleb's dimpled cheeks and Sarah could help but think it was extremely cute.

Suddenly, Caleb head turned to Tyler as he heard,_ "Why don't you ask Sarah to come with us? She'll have fun." _

Caleb heard Tyler's voice in head through their bond and he answered back through the bond. _You think she'd like to come? As my date?"_

"_Of course! Just ask her. She likes you, man."_

"_Really!?"_

"_That hard to believe?"_ Caleb could hear Tyler's amusement.

"Sarah, do you want to go back to your room," he asked.

"Sure. Actually I could use some help unpacking."

Caleb offered Tyler a lift to Nicky's and told him he'd being waiting, outside in the paring lot in a hour. He opened the door for Sarah and escorted her out.

**Hey guys. Thank you to all of you guys who have been checking out my story. I've gotten so many hits. Sarah meets Reid, Pogue, and Kate in the next chapter so it will be an extended portion to New Friends, which is this chapter. I think I'm just going to title the nest chapter New Friends II. Feel free to leave reviews or pm. I will always respond and I love reading them. **


	6. New Friends II

An hour later…

"Where do you want your stereo," Caleb asked, holding up the small boom box.

Sarah, who had been buried in books, looked up and said, "Umm…just leave it on the desk."

"Alright. Honestly, I don't know how you packed so much stuff into a couple of small cardboard boxes."

"Caleb, thank you so much for helping me get through all this stuff. I swear, I don't even remember why I brought some of these old things."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad to help but ummm…I wanted to ask you something." Sarah noticed the nervousness and hesitation in Caleb's and it worried her.

She gave him a warm smile and said, "Go on."

Caleb never took his eyes off the carpet as he asked, "Would you like to come to Nicky's?"

Sarah let out a breath of relief. "Is that it? Of coursed I'd love to hang out with you guys.

_Well at least she'd hang out with me as friends. _Caleb tried again, fighting off the knots in his stomach.

"No, what I meant was…Would you like to come to Nicky's with me as my date?" _Say yes!_

"Umm…well I guess that would be fun." _He asked me out! He actually asked me out!!_

"Great! You'll love Nicky's and you still have to meet Pogue and Reid." Sarah couldn't help but smile at Caleb's excitement.

"Let me just change and I'll meet you out front."

"K, I'll wait for you by my car."

Ten minuets later, Sarah was dressed in a black halter top that reached her midriff, dark blue skinny jeans and her favorite black boots. She saw Caleb leaning against a sliver mustang. Smiling, she made her way over to him and got the please of seeing his moth drop when he noticed her.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi. W-wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks. So should we head over to Nicky's?"

"Oh-yeah, everyone's probably waiting for us."

Caleb opened the passenger side door for Sarah and then got into the drivers seat. Sarah watched the green Ipswich scenery pass by as they made their way down the old dirt road. The car ride to Nicky's was peaceful and quiet. Caleb had soft classical music playing in background. It sounded familiar to Sarah but she couldn't place a name with the song. Sarah saw a small building coming up with a large neon sign that said Nicky's in large, bold letters. Caleb parked the mustang between a large black SUV and a very impressive yellow Ducati. They went in and Caleb immediately spotted his friends sitting at their usual table. Tyler smiled at Sarah as she walked up to the table. A boy wearing a black leather jacket with long brown hair sat next to him. There was a girl in his lap with long, dark hair and mocha colored skin. She smiled at Sarah and then elbowed the biker boy whose lap she was sitting in and he looked up at Sarah with a confused look on his face: until he saw her lean in closer to Caleb.

"Hi guys," Caleb greeted them. "This is Sarah. She just transferred in." Caleb turned to Sarah and said, "Sarah this is Pogue Parry (pointing to biker dude). The girl sitting in his lap is his girlfriend Kate, and you already met Tyler."

"Hi." _Wow! How timid did my voice sound just now!?_

Just then a cute blond haired boy walked over and sat next to Tyler placing four drinks on the table. He eyes immediately went to Sarah's chest and he said, "Well, well, well. Who's this guys?"

Tyler, catching the inappropriate looks Reid was sending Sarah, smacked him across the head and everyone burst out laughing.

"Reid, this is Sarah. She just moved here so be nice. I mean it," Caleb replied sternly.

He just shrugged and gave Caleb the most annoying smirk ever and grabbed Tyler stating something along the lines of hitting a guy up for all his rich daddy's cash at pool and needing a partner.

**Let me now what you guys think. I know it's a little rough but hopefully it'll get better. **


	7. New Dance

"So Sarah, When will you start classes," asked Kate.

"I start tomorrow. I got my schedule today and Caleb helped me get settled in."

Music began to play and Sarah noticed a jukebox in the corner of the room. It was a soft slow dace and Sarah immediately recognized it as Kelly Clarkson's Beautiful Disaster.

Tyler noticed Sarah's reaction and asked, "Would you like to dance Sarah?"

"Umm…sure"

He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands lightly on her hips. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their bodies closer together. Both swayed in rhythm with the soft melody and Sarah looked up to see to bright blue orbs, as clear as the sky, staring at her.

"You know he likes you, right," Tyler asked.

"Huh…who are you talking about?"

Tyler bent down to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her, and murmured, "The guy trying to murder me with his eyes."

Sarah looked over his broad shoulders and instantly understood what he meant when she saw the way Caleb was staring at the two. Not wanting to get her hopes up, Sarah casually replied, "Tyler, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, whatever you say princess," he said, letting out another chuckle.

They danced for a few more minuets until the song ended and then Sarah saw someone come up form behind Tyler.

"Mind if I cut in," Caleb asked as another slow song, one that Sarah couldn't remember, started.

"Sure, all yours," Tyler said. He placed Sarah's hand in Caleb's and made his way back to the table.

Caleb let go of Sarah's hand and placed his on her waist, but without Tyler's shyness. Once again, Sarah wrapped her arms around her dance partner's neck and started moving to the beat. She felt so much more at ease in Caleb's arms than in Tyler's. Tyler was sweet, innocent, and endearing but she didn't feel the same as she did in Caleb's.

"You two looked really cute dancing together."

"Really," Sarah looked up smiling at him, "You noticed us dancing?"

"Oh, I think the entire bar noticed and they're planning yours and Tyler's wedding as we speak." A meager smile spread across his handsome face and his hold tightened slightly; not possessively but protectively.

"You know what," she said, drawing closer to his body so their foreheads touched.

His smile grew and he asked, "No, what?"

"I think we, namely you, look cutie…especially when you're jealous."

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think. I'm trying to move the relationship along. I love reviews but please be nice. **


	8. New Chauffer

"_You two looked really cute dancing together."_

"_Really," Sarah looked up smiling at him, "You noticed us dancing?"_

"_Oh, I think the entire bar noticed and they're planning yours and Tyler's wedding as we speak." A meager smile spread across his handsome face and his hold tightened slightly; not possessively but protectively. _

"_You know what," she said, drawing closer to his body so their foreheads touched._

_His smile grew and he asked, "No, what?"_

"_I think we, namely you, look cutie…especially when you're jealous."_

"Am not," Caleb denied.

"Right, whatever you say."

Sarah left Caleb on the dance floor-mouth open-and went back to the table the group was sitting at. She took a seat next to Tyler and began nibbling on his fries. Reid was off at the pool tables; apparently looting a kid for all he ─well his rich daddy ─was worth. Pogue and Kate were wrapped in their own little world.

Tyler's voice pulled Sarah from her thoughts when he complained, "Those are mine, you know."

Tyler noticed a very Reid-like smirk cross Sarah face as she replied, "I know…that's what makes them taste so good baby boy." She picked up another fry and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey!"

Both Pogue and Kate had heard their conversation and began laughing. Kate thought Sarah and Tyler were adorable together and Pogue was glad someone was finally able to get the boy out of his shell. Caleb came up to the table and sat next to Sarah. She didn't need to make eye contact to know that he was staring at her; wondering what happened on the dance floor.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kate answered.

"Then why are you two hyenas laughing your lungs out?" Caleb was shocked by how angered and confused his own voice sounded.

Pogue came to Kate's rescue as usual and replied, "Relax man, ask Sarah and Tyler."

Sarah turned away from her conversation with Tyler and smacked Pogue on the back of his head shouting, "Pogo, You're as bad and Kate!" The entire table burst out laughing at the Pogue's newly dubbed nickname and Sarah could tell that Caleb wasn't as tense.

Just then Reid plopped down in the chair next to Kate and shouted, "Refills on me guys!"

"I take it Aaron's wallet is extremely lighter that when he first came in here tonight," Tyler stated casually.

"You got that right baby boy."

Sarah got up from her chair and said, "I'm gonna sit this one out guys. It's late and I should be getting back."

Caleb frowned and asked, "Are you sure? Why don't wait I few minuets and I'll drop you back myself."

"That alright Caleb," Tyler said getting up. "I'll take her."

"No, it's alright. I'm the one who brought her here."

"I was going to leave anyway. It's no big deal."

"But…"

Sarah, seeing where this was going, immediately cut Caleb off and said, "It's fine Caleb. Tyler can talk me home. He's going back to school too but you'd have to drop me off, and then go to your own house."

"Sure."

After Tyler and Sarah got up and left Kate squealed and exclaimed, "Those too are meant for each other!"

Pogue chuckled at his girlfriend's excited and add, "They do seem to be hitting it off."

"I know. They are so cute together and she actually got Tyler to dance tonight."

Caleb just sat there brooding over Sarah and Tyler's immediate friendship.

"You really don't have to do this Ty. I can take a cab home." Sarah stopped when she noticed Tyler wasn't keeping up. She turned around to see him staring at her.

"You called me Ty."

"Is that alright?"

"It's better than alright. I love it. Way better than baby boy," he exclaimed.

"Well than why do you let them call you that," she asked.

"It just seems easier to let them have their way since I'm the youngest."

"Why would that make a difference, Ty?'

"Well…Caleb's the leader, Pogue is like the second-in-command and Reid's…well Reid's just Reid I guess."

Sarah chuckled at his explanation and said, "Well, to me you're just Ty,"

"Thanks and don't worry about asking me for rides. I'm officially your new chauffer." They reached Tyler's hummer and he opened the passenger door for her before getting in the drivers seat himself.

A flirty smile tugged at Sarah's lips and she asked, "Really?"

"Yup, that's right."

"Hmmm…my own personal chauffer; I like the sound of that."

They both spend the drive to Spencer talking. They talked about their favorite movies, books, music, sports, and everything else they could think of. The two had been sitting in the hummer talking for about an hour after they had reached the school. Sarah finally noticed the time and got out. Tyler offered to walk her to her dorm and she accepted his offer; both wanting and chance to talk to the other longer.

"Well, here we are, mademoiselle," Tyler announced when they got to her door.

"Why thank you. It was sweet of you to walk me the door."

"Well, it helps that live across the hall." They both started laughing; Tyler clutching his sides and Sarah bracing herself by the door frame. He hugged her goodbye, went across the hall and opened the door to his room.

"So, the guys and I are going to catch a flick in town tomorrow. Want to come," Tyler asked.

"Sorry, I wish I could but I've got to go stock up now that I got my own room."

"How about I drive you, that way you have someone to show you around town? I'll pick you up at ten thirty."

"Oh-Ty you don't have to do that."

"I insist…besides," he smile slyly, "I'm your personal chauffer remember."

He gave her the cutest smile she had ever seen and closed the door. "Goodnight"

Sarah smile and opened her own door, "Goodnight Ty."

**I know I've favoring Tyler at the moment but this is a Caleb OC, so now worries. The best is yet to come and as always…**

**Review! That's what keeps me going. I'll post the next chapter after three new reviews.**

**Thanks to everybody whose keeping up with the story. **


	9. New Boyfriend

**Wow you guys are awesome. As requested, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and as always please review. They are always welcomed. **

The next morning Sarah woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. Groaning, she rolled over to face her alarm clock. It was seven in mornings; far too early to be waking up on a Sunday. After staying out late to hunt in the forest she didn't get more than five hours of sleep and it didn't help that she got back from Nicky's so late last night. She let out a long sigh and checked her phone: one new text message.

_Hey. Sorry but I can't take you into town 2day_

_But I got u a new ride. B ready in 10._

_Love Ty_

_PS Don't b mad him. This was my idea._

_Just great! _ Sarah jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower. She rushed back and started drying her hair. She straightened it and decided to leave it down. She quickly slipped into a pair of dark jeans and a strapless red shirt when there was a small knock on her door. Curious to see who Tyler had sent as his replacement, Sarah rushed to the door.

"Hi," Caleb replied, giving her a small smile.

"Caleb?"

A smirk that would have done Reid proud spread across his face. "Yeah, that would be me. Don't tell me you forgot you're Sarah."

She laughed and replied, "No, I just didn't expect Ty to send you."

"Well at your service for the day."

"Great. Let me just grab me stuff." Sarah grabbed her phone from the nightstand, slipped it into her favorite black purse with her wallet, and donned a pair of bright red flip-flop. She locked the door and followed Caleb out to his mustang. They walked in silence all the way out to the school parking lot. Once again, Caleb ─ ever the gentleman ─ opened her door for her.

"So, where do you want to go first," he asked, pulling out of the lot. He immediately got his answer from Sarah's hungry stomach.

"Ummm….how about we have breakfast first?"

Caleb chuckled, "Sure." He drove towards a small diner just ten minuets away form the academy. They both took a seat cross from each other in a booth near the back. A waitress came a few minuets later and they both ordered the house special.

"I'll be back in a few," the waitress replied. Caleb leaned back and watched Sarah. She was obviously nervous. Her hands weren't still from more than three seconds at a time and she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she all at once blurted out.

Caleb sighed. "Don't be."

"But─"

He held up his hand. "No, I get it. I was moving too fast. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." Both went silent for a moment as the waitress returned and place their food on the table.

"Thanks Caleb."

His face broke out to the first smile she had seen since last night. "Don't mention it. Now eat before it gets cold and don't even think about reaching for your purse; my treat."

They finished their meal and after Caleb tipped the waitress they headed over to the local convenience store. Sarah spent the entire day laughing and flirting with Caleb as she finished her school shopping. They went to three other stores and then later spent the afternoon window shopping together. They talked about everything and anything that came to their minds. Both stated away from the family subject. Before they knew it, twilight came and both were starving. They went back to the diner. This time Sarah treated Caleb; threatening to kill him if he reached for his wallet. Caleb drove Sarah back to school and walked her to her dorm.

"Thanks for taking me around town today."

"It was no big deal. I had a great time spending the day with you."

Sarah laughed and replied, "Well it's nice to know I'm not that bad of company."

"So, tomorrow's your first day huh."

She let out a groan. "Please don't' remind me."

"Come on it won't be that bad.'

"I guess."

"And you'll have me walking you to every class."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, every princess needs an escort," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh I can think of a better word than escort," she said.

"What's that?"

Sarah leaned in so that she could whisper in his ear, "How about boyfriend?"

Caleb just stared into her eyes for a few moments and his lips met hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Neither of them pulled apart until oxygen became and issue.

Caleb pulled back so that their foreheads were touching and murmured, "That sounds a lot better." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"I think I better go if I want to get up for school tomorrow," she said, laughing.

"Alright. I'll be here bright and early to walk you to your first class tomorrow."

He kiss her chastely on her lips again before the new couple said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Monday morning Sarah awoke to a steady knocking on her door. She buried her herself in her warm comforter and ignored the impatient knocking.

"Princess, you better be up and ready when I get back otherwise I'm sending Reid in to get you up and ready," Caleb threatened. It worked. Sarah was up and in the shower within minuets. Twenty minuets later she was dressed in her uniform and putting the final touched on her make-up when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," she called. A smiling Caleb walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Morning boyfriend," she said, giving him a hug and grabbing her cup of coffee.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and replied, "Morning girlfriend."

"I'm almost ready." Sarah finished her make-up and grabbed her backpack as Caleb walked out into the hall. She locked the door and they both made their way to Sarah's first class which was AP English Language. Luckily, both Sarah and Caleb had that class first period so they would be together.

"So, are you ready for your first day," Caleb asked as he opened the classroom door for her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, causing Caleb to chuckle.


	10. New Status Quo

**As sad and depressing as it is, I unfortunately don't own the wonderfully fabulous Caleb Danvers…or any of the sons for that matter. If I did, I would have kept Caleb and given Tyler to xxkpxx. I would have given Reid to Not-so-Average07 and Pogo…well Pogo we could have all shared. **

Sarah could feel the eyes on her and she stood, with her backs to the students up in the desks, facing the teacher. Ms. Daniels seemed nice and English had always been Sarah's favorite subject. _This can't be that bad. _After introducing herself to Ms. Daniels and receiving all of the assignments she would need to catch up to her classmates, Caleb and Sarah took their seats up in the middle row; dead center. Sarah could hear the thoughts of the other students, mostly the girls, in her head and cringed as the memories flooded to the surface of her head; almost like a tidal wave, trying to pull her in deeper and deep until she couldn't get back.

_Who's the new chick?_

_Uh…that must be Caleb's new girl._

_She won't last a month with him._

_He's meant for me._

_What the fuck! Who's the new hanging all over Caleb?_

Caleb, noticing her nervousness, grabbed hold over her hand and squeezed it gently.

Ms. Daniels walked up in front of her desk, ready for the day's lesson. "Alright class, today you're going to begin reading the works of C. S. Lewis, Arrowsmith, to be exact but before that we have a new student joining us. Ms. Vida, could you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

Before she could blink, Caleb stood up and introduced Sarah to the class for her. "Guys, this is Sarah. She just transferred her. She's a senior like the rest of us, a great dancer, and my completely amazing girlfriend." The class just sat there awestruck. "Oh, and she's best friends with the rest of the guys too," he said down at her. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the check to prove his point before sitting down.

After a complete five minuets of endless silence Ms. Daniels cleared her throat and said, "Thank you Mr. Danvers. Now, would you and Ms. Vida be so kind as to pass out the copies of Arrowsmith to the class since you two seem to be so close." The teacher smiled as Caleb and Sarah walked up to desk and each took half of the stack of books on her desk.

Starting at opposite ends of the room, the two made their way to the center passing out the books. Glares followed Sarah from almost every girl in the room. Some were nice and smiled as she handed them their book; others would even say hello. When all the books were out, they walked back and took their seats.

"Now, I want you all to finish the novel by the end of the month. You will write an in-class essay on one of the themes throughout the book. I'm allowing you to choose the theme you are most interested in but I want a complete piece from each of you by the end of the class period on that day. Today, you may begin reading but I want complete silence otherwise I can always give out that essay today."

Sarah began reading and had just turned the page when a piece of folded paper landed on her desk. She turned to Caleb only to find him submerged in his reading.

**So how are you holding up so far, Princess?**

Sarah grabbed a pencil from her shoulder bag and began to write.

**So far so good. Thanks for the intro and I thought I could just blend in with the scenery on my first day. **

Caleb chuckled as he read her response and passed back the note to her after adding to it.

**Well I thought it would be good to warn all of the other male students ahead of time and be forewarned…I'M DOING THIS IN EVERY ONE OF YOUR CLASS.**

Sarah, hiding the shock and horror on her face, passed her reply back to Caleb.

…a single frowning face.

Caleb burst out laughing, consequently getting the attention of every person in the room; including Ms. Daniels.

"Is there a problem Mr. Danvers?"

"No Ma'am. Sorry for the interruption."

Her eyes narrowed into cat like slits as she said, "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Thankfully the bell chose to ring at the very moment and the couple rushed out of their room to their lockers. True to his word, Caleb introduced Sarah as his girlfriend in every one of her class, even going so far out as to intimidate some of the guys in the room. The angry stares from jealous girls followed her throughout the day but Sarah was able to befriend some of the nicer ones. The sons, as they were called by their peers, were the most popular boys in the school and from the richest and most influential families. Obviously, the prep school girls thought that the new girl wasn't good enough for a son of Ipswich and were jealous none of them had shown interest in them; especially Caleb. Guys kept their distance and by the end of her last class Sarah could wait to get out of her uniform and go to the movies with new friends later that night.

_I'll have to remember to feed before we leave tonight_, she thought to herself. She walked out of the classroom and like all of her other classes before; Caleb was waiting for her outside. He was leaning against the lockers and smirked when he looked up to see her.

"So you got through your first day at Spence in one piece huh newbie."

"I guess I did," she said smiling. Caleb kissed her cheek and a moment later, deciding that wasn't enough, leaned in to kiss her properly on the lips. He linked his arm around hers as they walked towards Sarah's dorm.

"Dammit, Sarah pick up the phone!?" Adianna Vida thrown her cell phone against her bedroom wall and watched as it broke into pieces. Frustration took over and she walked over to her small bed and sat with her head between her knees; thinking of what to do next. Desperation kicked in next and she knew she had to make a choice; her sister's life depended on it.

Using her powers to repair the cell phone, Adianna picked it up and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and took out a small, rectangular piece of fold paper. A phone number was written on it.

"Hello, Kristopher?"

**Suspenseful huh? Major thanks to EastAngels2009, **

**Xxkpxx, and the ever fabulous Not-So-Average-07, who has yet **

**to update on anything (insert angry face here). Lol.**

**love ya all…oh and I'm shooting for five reviews**

**before the next chapter so don't let me down.  
**


	11. New Problems and Old Acquaintances

**Reid: Hey Kris, are you okay? Did it hurt?**

**Kris: What? When what hurt, Reid?**

**Reid: When you fell from heaven, angel. (Insert trademark smirk here)**

**Kris: Not when I'm falling for you baby. (Walks away, leaving Reid with his mouth hanging open)**

As soon as Sarah closed the door behind her, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and she felt soft lips kissing a trail from her neck to her shoulder.

"Caleb," she said giggling.

"Hmmm."

"We're not going to be one of those couples, are we?"

"God, I hope so," he whispered in her ear. He turned her around to face him and leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly, Sarah heard and felt her phone go off on vibrate. _It's probably the guys; who else would have my number_, she thought and after shutting it off; threw it on her bed.

Caleb leaned in to kiss her again but just then Reid kicked open the door with his foot and shouted, "Well, hey there guys!"

Caleb scowled at him and asked, "Don't you ever knock?"

Reid plopped down on Sarah's bed. "You're one to talk. Remember last year, when you walked in on─"

"Okay, okay! Point taken, Reid!"

Reid smirked as red crept to both of Caleb's cheeks.

Sarah turned to Reid and asked, "What happened last year?"

"Nothing you need to know," Caleb hissed.

"I'll tell you when he's not around," Reid casually replied.

"What are you doing here Reid," Caleb growled.

"Well, I thought I'd get to know Sarah better since we barely got a chance to talk at Nicky's."

"Reid, if I thought that all you wanted was to talk, then I'd be the world's biggest idiot."

"So, are you saying you don't trust me, brother?"

"Yes."

Reid's smirk grew and after taking a second to think, he replied, "Smart boy."

"So Sarah," Reid got the girl's attention, "how long have you been taking karate?"

"I don't take karate, Reid."

"Really cause you body's kick' in."

Sarah burst into to fits of laughter at the cheesy line. She grabbed hold of her sides and fell to the floor. Caleb, on the other hand, was not amused. He scowled at Reid and left; slamming the door behind him.

"Now you've done it," Sarah sighed. She went the door, hoping to catch Caleb and make amends before they saw the movie tonight. Just as she turned the corner down the hall, she saw Caleb leaning against the opposite wall; arms crossed over his chest.

He smirked when he saw her. "I was hoping you'd follow."

"Really and why's that Mr. Danvers?"

"Well," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "now Reid's not here." Sarah smirked at her boyfriend's fiendish prank.

"But how did you know I'd follow?"

"Oh...I just had a hunch." Sarah could barely concentrate on what Caleb was saying. He was so close and she could feel his steady pulse and hear his strong heart beat. She could almost hear the blood running throw his veins.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox hugs and kisses xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"All passengers please put you seats in an upright position and buckle your seat belts. We will be descending into Boston shortly," the flight attendant announced over the loud speaker. A seventeen year old boy, quite handsome, put on the seat beat and sat back; his hunger sated. He remembered pulling the attendant into the small storage closet on the plane, planting a trail of delicate kisses from her lips to her neck, his canines elongating and penetrating the soft, delicate skin of her neck.

He remembered her asking his name. He held her closed and whispered in her ear, "Nickolas."

**Disclaimer: I can always dream…. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know…just be nice. I NEED reviews!!!**


	12. New Student

**Disclaimer: Someday…..**

**So….…......you are officially my new best friend. Thanks for all the awesome ideas and support. You are one great story board. The scene at Nicky's was written just for her cause she's special. As always please….REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reid: Shit, something's wrong with my phone.**

**Kris: Really, what?**

**Reid: Just that...It doesn't have your number.**

Sarah sat in the dark movie theater, trying to focus on the movie, which was extremely difficult with Caleb sitting next to her. His arm was draped over her shoulders and his fingers lightly traced patterns on the skin of her bare shoulder. She and Kate had spent two hours going threw her closet. Finally, the two had agreed on a dark purple corset tube top and black skinny jeans with her black pumps. She had the pleasure of seeing each of the boy's reactions to her outfit: Tyler's mouth dropped, Pogue wolf whistled, Reid was left speechless for the first time in his life and Caleb…Caleb just stood there staring at her; frozen in time. Sarah couldn't believe how careless she had been. She had almost fed off of Caleb. The fangs had emerged. Thankfully, Reid had followed them out and saved her from exposing herself. Sarah couldn't deny it anymore. Despite her better judgment and against all reason she was falling for Caleb Danvers. Sarah made the mistake of turning to look at him and found a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me. He smiled and leaned in; closing what little distance they had between them. Their lips touched and Sarah lost all reason. All she could think about was the boy kissing her. Sarah was the first to pull away but she couldn't help but smile.

"We are definitely doing that again," he whispered in her ear. The time few by and Sarah she knew it, Sarah was riding with Caleb in his car towards Nicky's. The rest of the gang was following behind in Tyler's hummer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cabs lined the road outside the Boston airport. Thousands of travelers were filing out of the building, eager to get home. Nickolas retrieved his duffle bag from the luggage claim and made his way outside into the cold September night. He spotted an available cab and began walking towards it. The drive opened the door for him and then got into the drivers seat himself.

When he saw that Nickolas was buckled in, the driver asked, "Where to?"

"Ipswich; to Spencer Academy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah couldn't help laughing at Reid's futile attempts to a hot brunette's number. All of her friends had decided to go to Nicky's for dinner after the movie; so naturally Reid was up and about harassing the female population of Ipswich.

"Does he honestly not realize how cheesy those lines he uses are," Sarah asked her friends baffled.

"I've tried to tell him but he thinks I'm jealous," Tyler replied warily; causing Sarah to laugh again.

"And he thought I was guy the first time I told him," added Kate. Sarah was now clutching Caleb for support. He lungs were about to burst.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All knock echoed down the hall as the provost of the Academy looked up from his large desk. He pulled out the new transfer students file; preparing to welcome him to the academy.

"Come in."

"Hello sir, I'm Nicholas Ravena."

"Ah, yes Mr. Ravena. Please take a seat."

"Thanks sir."

"I must tell you I was quite surprised when I received you phone call. We were not expecting you at Spencer for another week."

"I caught an earlier flight," Nicholas replied, ending the topic.

"Yes, well I have you room assignment and class schedule ready but I'm afraid I wasn't able to find a student to show you around the campus. It's the weekend so most of them are out and your new roommate Aaron Abbot has not returned from vacationing with his family yet. Are you sure you'll be able to find your way around until he gets back in a month?"

"That's not a problem sir. I'm sure I'll be able to get to all my classes."

Nicholas and the provost both stood up and exchanged hand shakes. "Welcome to Spencer Academy Nicholas."

"Thank you sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah could hardly hear anything Caleb said over the roar of the rock music. They had all shown up around the same time and had claimed their usually table. Reid had dragged Tyler off to the pool tables after Aaron walked in; leaving the two couples alone at the table.

"What did you say," Sarah asked leaning in closer.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Sarah turned to see Pogue and Kate in a heated make out season. "Umm…how about I come keep you company?"

Caleb chuckled at her discomfort and grabbed her hand; helping her out of her chair. The two squeezed through the crowd to get to the bar. Caleb got Nicky's attention and ordered a burger, fries, and a coke while Sarah opted for just a coke. Caleb wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist as they both leaned against the bar waiting for their order. Few minuets later their order arrived but neither of them was in a hurry to go back to watching Kate and Pogue play tonsil hockey.

"So….Ummm, my mother would like it if you came and had dinner with us."

Sarah accidentally spit out the gulp of coke she had drunk. "What!?"


	13. New Boyfriend's Mother

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the sons of Ipswich but whoever does own them…if you're reading this…I'll buy them off of you…just name your price!!!!!!!!!! Please?**

**Reid: Hey Kris, can I have a picture of you?**

**Kris: Why?**

**Reid: So I can show Santa what I want for Christmas this year.**

"Y─your mom wants us to have d─dinner with her?"

"Breath Sarah, breath. I'm sorry. She just demanded I bring you over tomorrow night," Caleb explained.

"Tomorrow night," she shrieked, "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????"

"Only about you," he replied meekly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Sarah shoved Caleb aside and stormed out of Nicky's. Caleb followed her out and found her pacing the ground near his mustang.

"Are you really that mad at me, baby?" Caleb voice was full of concern. He did not want to mess things up for her. He hadn't been this happy since his old girlfriend left him; he wasn't this happy when he was with her he recalled.

Sarah let out a long sigh. She stopped pacing and stood in front of Caleb. Reaching up, she placed one of her small hands on each side of his cheeks and pulled him down; pressing her soft lips to his. His hands moved down towards her waist and he pulled her in closer; crushing their bodies together. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. After a very long time, not that either of them was complaining, they had to break apart but Caleb still held her in his arms. His ran his thumb across her kiss swollen bottom lip and tilted her chin up.

"So I take that as a no."

Sarah smacked his arm hard. "Caleb Danvers, you're just lucky you're hot"

"Don't I know it."

"Okay, you and Reid; waaay too much time together." Caleb just laughed at her comment and they went back in to say good bye to the rest of the gang before they headed home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next night Sarah stood in front of her bathroom mirror wearing, what had exclaimed to be "the most perfect dress ever!!!" It was floor length, a gorgeous purple color with spaghetti straps. It was simple, yet elegant and the material was perfect. It clung to Sarah's curves in all the right places. Sarah heard a knock at her door and she heard Kate's excited squeal as she opened the door. _It must be Pogue_, she though. She finished pulling her dark black hair into a bun. Sarah didn't miss the blond hair color she shared with her sister and she was glad that as a vampire, her appearance was frozen in time. She never had to go back to dye her roots since her hair didn't grow. It remained the same length since the day she was turned. She put on her make up and step out into her dorm room.

"Wow baby," Pogue shouted. Reid just stood there with his mouth open. Kate clapped her hands together; obviously happy with her handy work. Sarah walked over to Reid in her heels, placed her hand under his chin and pushed it closed.

"You were drooling Reid," she explained.

"If you and Caleb ever decide that it's not working…remember I'm available." Kate and Pogue both started laugh while Sarah just shook her head. She grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked out towards the parking lot where she told Caleb she'd meet him. Outside the air was brisk and cool. Sarah loved the fall season. She loved seeing everything around change; even if she couldn't. Caleb pulled up in his mustang just as Sarah reached the parking area. He leaned across the seat and opened the passenger door for her.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Either I did something extremely good in a past life or I'm one extremely lucky guy." If vampires could blush, Sarah would have. Caleb grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"She's going to be just as crazy about you as I am," he reassured her. Throughout the whole drive Caleb held Sarah's hand; trying to keep her form being nervous. They pulled up to the Danvers mansion and Sarah gasped at the sight before. I estate had a lake on it and the house was gorgeous. It was surround by the most beautiful shrubbery; roses of all colors. The house looked old but that didn't mean it wasn't true to the Danvers name. Caleb hooked his arm around Sarah's waist and led her up the steps and into the manor. If possible, the house was more impressive from the inside than out. It was obviously tastefully decorated.

"Hello, you must be Sarah," a voice from behind her stated. Sarah turned around and saw a beautiful woman; old but she had an elegant and domineering aura about her that demanded respect. Caleb's mother may have been old but she had aged gracefully.

"Sarah, this is Evelyn Danvers, my mother," Caleb said.

"Yes, it's wonderful to finally meet you Mrs. Danvers. You have a beautiful home," she replied. Sarah stuck out her hand to shake Evelyn's but the woman surprised her by giving her a welcoming hug.

"It so good to finally have you over dear. Caleb never stops talking about you." Sarah smiled at the women and held in her chuckle as she saw Caleb blush.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh no. I should be thanking you for coming even though my son gave you such short notice. I had this dinner planned since last week." Caleb face looked horror stricken and, if possible, his cheeks became even redder.

"Oh really."

"Yes, please excuse my coward of a son." Sarah and Evelyn both laughed and Caleb couldn't help but smile at how well the two got along.

**Major thanks to . for all of her encouragement and for making me finish this chapter early. **

**Read and review please…they're what keep my going. **


	14. New Trouble Brewing

**Hey all you people. Thank you so much for reviewing. If you're looking for another good story to check out; look up ..'s story **_**I Love You, I've Loved You All Along.**_** It's "Oh My God, I can't believe this isn't in a movie" good. Trust me, it's awesome. **

**Reid: Hey Kris, see my friend over there? *points to Tyler***

**Kris: Yeah, I see him.**

**Reid: Well, he wants to know if you think I'm cute.**

Evelyn led Sarah and Caleb towards the dining room. She already adored the girl her son had brought home with him. She hadn't seen Caleb this happy in a while. The last girl had broken the boy's heart; she prayed this one wouldn't do the same. Evelyn opened the large, wooden doors to the dinning room and was slightly amused when she saw her son pull out Sarah's chair for her. The three enjoyed the elegant dinner Evelyn had prepared and went into the drawing room for dessert. To Caleb's mortification; Evelyn spared him no mercy when she pulled out the childhood pictures of him with the rest of the sons.

"Well, I must be getting off to bed. It was nice meeting you Sarah."

"It was great meeting you too, Mrs. Danvers. Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time."

"Please call me Evelyn and I expect to see you here more often now; I have plenty more pictures of Caleb and a baby."

"Good night, mother," Caleb said, as he led his mother out of the room.

"Good night Mrs. Danvers," Sarah laughed. Seeing that his mother was settled down for the evening, Caleb laid down on the couch; his head resting in Sarah's lap.

"Awww…you were so cute as a child." Sarah smiled looking up from the picture. It was all four of the boys covered in paint. Apparently, they had been forcefully volunteered to paint the Danvers manor; one thing led to another and there was a huge battle.

"Thanks"

"What happened?"

"Hey," Caleb exclaimed. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. Caleb put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her back.

"I'm still cute," Caleb pouted.

Sarah smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "No, now you're hot."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Evelyn smiled as she watched her son return from dropping his new girlfriend off and the Spencer dorms. _He seems so happy_, she thought. She heard Caleb enter the house and the front door close behind him. The sound of his footsteps ascending the stairs soon followed and finally a light knock on her door.

"Mother," Caleb's voice was full of concern. "What are you doing still up?"

"Oh, just thinking dear. Did Sarah get back safe?"

"Yes, I just dropped her off at the dorms. So what do you think of her?" Caleb had been waiting all evening to get his mother's opinion. He was falling for this girl fast and he wanted his mother's approval.

"She's wonderful dear; so much more charming then that other Wenham girl."

"She is special isn't she," Caleb said wistfully. Evelyn chuckled at her son's smitten state.

"Why don't you go to sleep? You've got classes tomorrow, Caleb."

"You're right, good night mother. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you dear, good night." Caleb closed the door quietly behind him and left but not before he heard his mother whisper out loud, "Maybe even special enough to fight the curse."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caleb's face lit up as he spotted Sarah waiting for him by his locker. He thought she looked adorable in her school uniform her hair in two French braids. He noticed she hardly wore any make up like other girls; not that he thought she needed. Her natural beauty always left him breathless every time he saw her. Her presence lifted his spirit every time he was around her. He smile melted his heart. Every time. He knew he would never be the same if she left him.

She smiled at him, "Hey there."

"Hey, ready for English," eh asked.

"I'm still half asleep. I'll be luck if I'm ready for lunch." Caleb chuckled and towed her to class. The two held hands even as they sat next to each, waiting for class to start. All eyes darted to the door as the teacher came in along with a young boy; very familiar to Sarah.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Nicholas Ravena, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Before any one in the room knew what happened, Sarah ran out of the room. _It can't be! Please, oh please don't let it be him. I don't want to leave Caleb!!!_


	15. New Boyfriend Meets Ex's Brother

**Reid: So, Kris…**

**Kris: Garwin.**

**Reid: If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas.**

**Kris: Well then don't worry if comes and beats you up, that's what I wanted for Christmas.**

Sarah ran out the front doors and out into the school courtyard. She stopped in front of a large oak tree and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Caleb didn't know what to do or how to comfort her; so he held her in his arms, in complete silence. When she caught her breath, he led her to her to her dorm room. Caleb sat her down on her bed and went into the bathroom; returning with a glass of water for her.

"Thanks." Caleb didn't respond. He just leaned against the wall facing her with his arms crossed. After what felt like days of silence, Caleb walked over to Sarah and knelt down in front of her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed away each tear that had escaped her eyes.

"You've met him before." It wasn't a question but a simple statement; the truth. What worried Sarah the most was that Caleb didn't appear to be fazed by Nicholas's appearance at all. It scared her. Sarah knew she had to tell Caleb something. He deserved an explanation but what explanation could she give? She decided to tell him the truth; as much of it as she could possibly reveal.

"I've only met him a few times; maybe once or twice," she took a deep breath. "I know him because I dated his brother, Kristopher up until he broke up with me."

"Idiot," Caleb snorted, earning him a smile from her. "So you did you run out?"

"Nicholas and K─Kristopher were twins," her voice was beginning to crack. "When I saw Nicholas…when I saw Nicholas it just brought back all of the memories of his brother. It's that face; I couldn't help and I'm so sorry. Are you angry?" That was all she got out because warm, soft lips immediately claimed her mouth. Sarah leaned back until she was lying on the mattress and Caleb was hovering over her. He bit down on her lip, causing her to gasp. She let his tongue explore the caverns of her mouth. Caleb suddenly broke away; just far enough do that their foreheads were touching.

"He's your past and I'm your present; that's all that matters to me. You're mine and I could ask for anything better," His eyes never left hers as he said those words and what scared her the most so that she could they were one hundred percent true.

"Really," she asked.

"Really, now lets get to class. We've already missed first period princess." Sarah smiled as Caleb helped her off the bed and held her hand as they walked down the hall together. Just as the turned a corner in the hallway, Caleb bumped into another student; Nicholas Ravena.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going," Nicholas apologized to Caleb but he was staring at Sarah.

"It's fine, just be more careful," Caleb replied coldly. Sarah had never heard his voice filled with so much venom. Caleb squeezed Sarah's hand lightly and nudged her forward.

Just as she passed him, Nicholas whispered, "Nice seeing you again, kitten." She could tell Caleb had heard; he paced had quickened and he held on to her hand like she might disappear and any moment.


	16. New Discoveries

**Reid: Hey Kris, did you have Lucky Charms today, cause you look magically delicious.**

**Kris: No Reid but did you have coco puffs today cause you look high.**

Thankfully the entire school day passed and Nicholas wasn't in any other of the boys or Sarah's classes. The thought of Nicholas at Spencer terrified Sarah. She would jump at the smallest noise and she constantly looked over her shoulder whenever she was in the hall but seventh period came and still no sign of Nicholas. Sarah finally relaxed when she and Caleb were back in her room working on the mountain of homework they had been assigned. Sarah was sitting up on the floor with her back leaning against the foot of her bed while Caleb had decided he'd be much more comfortable laying on the carpet floor with his head on her lap; a huge distraction.

"Do we have to work on our essay," Caleb whined.

Sarah chuckled and replied, "Yes, unless you plan on failing the term and dropping out." Caleb let out a disappointed moan. Sarah laughed and leaned down and chastely kissed his lips.

"How about I make you a deal," Sarah offered.

Caleb raised an eyebrow and replied, "Okay, now you have my attention. What type of deal?"

"If you and I both get our essay's done, then we can go harass Reid and embarrass Tyler endlessly and shamelessly."

"Deal, but you also have to come back to my house for dinner. My mother will not stop talking about you. I swear she loves you more than she loves me." Sarah laughed and threw a pillow which hit Caleb in the face dead on.

"Oh, you do not want to start this," Caleb smirked.

"Start what," she innocently asked; ducking to avoid being hit by Caleb's pillow. "This so means war." Sarah launched another pillow but Caleb leaned right, dodging it. Before Sarah to take another shot Caleb picked her up and dumped her onto the; pinning her down with his body and holding her wrist to her sides. The two instantly became away of the heavy breathing that filled the silent room with sound.

"Looks like I win, Princess," Caleb announced grinning. She pouted, causing his grin to widen. "So what's my prize?"

"What do you want," Sarah asked warily.

"How about we go out dinner at the new Italian restaurant, Salvatore, in town; it's supposed to be extremely exclusive but the foods the best."

"Fine, but can you please get up? I have to get ready." Caleb got up and helped Sarah to her feet. She walked him to the door.

"I'll meet you out by the car in an hour, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be ready." Caleb gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left to get ready.

Sarah rushed to her closet. Digging threw it to find a suitable outfit. Piles of discarded clothing soon took over most of the space in her room and on her bed. Finally, she found the dress she had been hunting threw her closet for. It was a beautiful elegant black dress that reached just above her knees; showing off her long, slender legs. With satin crepe and chiffon metallic flocking, the dress would look gorgeous on her. It was a dress that made anybody look good. She curled her hair at the tips; giving it a more natural look and wore black stiletto's to match the perfect dress. When she had finished getting ready, Sarah locked her door and walked over to parking lot. Caleb was waiting for her before she got there. He saw her and his eyes almost went out of their sockets. He didn't speak. He couldn't speak. She took his breath; not that he ever complained. He walked around and opened the passenger door for her. The ride to the restaurant was quiet; too quiet for Sarah liking. It was awkward: something she had never felt before with Caleb. He didn't act any different though; aside from the lack of conversation things were normal. He opened the door for her when they entered the restaurant and he pulled out her chair for her when they sat to have their meal. A waitress, surprisingly around their age came up to take their order. She had dark brown hair that could almost pass for black with red and blond highlights. She had a toned figure; not skinny but still athletic. She had dark brown eyes and skin like she had being tanning in the islands.

"Hi, I'm Devin and I'll be your sever this evening. What would you like to order," She asked looking towards Caleb.

"I'll have the roasted garlic and chardonnay alfredo, Sarah?"

"I'll have tortellini minestrone soup with sofrito potatoes.

"And to drink," Devin asked.

"Ice tea, please."

"Same for me," Sarah added.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your order." The waitress left smiling leaving Caleb and Sarah alone. After she left, Caleb finally spoke for the first time that evening.

"He had a thing for you, didn't he? Still does, even now."

"Yeah, he's one of the reasons Kristopher broke up with me."

"I trust you." That was last thing Caleb said about Nicholas. Sarah was grateful that Caleb was satisfied with just the small piece of her past she had told him. Caleb quickly changed the topic to school. They talked about swimming and Sarah told him she was trying out for the swim team the next day.

"That's great. You'll love the coach," he exclaimed.

"Hopefully, and I'll get to see you on days the girls and boys teams have practice together."

"So, do you want to come back to the house for dessert? Mom's been hinting at disownment unless I bring you over again."

"Sure." They paid the check and left the restaurant for the Danvers mansion. As soon as they arrived, Evelyn came up and hugged Sarah.

"It's so good to see you dear; my you look lovely."

"Thank you Evelyn. How are you?"

"Oh I'm well. Come, let's sit. I just baked a wonderful chocolate cheese. I told Caleb to bring you back here to have some." Before long, it was time for Sarah to go otherwise she don't be late and miss the strict Spencer curfew.

"Well I better get going. It was nice seeing you again Evelyn."

"Do come back dear; Caleb never shuts up about you."

Caleb's cheeks turned bright red. "Thanks mom," he replied and let Sarah out to the call. They drove to the dorms in sweet silence. When they arrived, Sarah gave Caleb a kiss on the lips and ran into the building. A storm had come in and it was pouring. She made her way down the empty halls. Most of the students were already settled in for the night and she tried to make as little noise as possible. Just as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall, Sarah had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Nicholas. He had a girl in his arms. Her limp body was held up by his arms. His mouth and the front of his shirt were stained in the girl's blood. Apparently, Nicholas had settled on a late dinner.

"What are you doing!? Someone could see you," She hissed out in a whisper.

He smirked, "I knew it was you coming down the hall, Sarah and even if some one saw I'd just mess with their minds a little and snack on them as well."

"You are a monster, Nicholas. You know that?"

"No, I'm a vampire. I'm not trying to be anything I'm not…unlike you."

"What's that suppose to mean," she growled.

"Look at you! Trying to fit in with these blood bags like their actually worth the time. You are a vampire now Sarah: act like one."

"I am not a killer."

"Oh please! How many of our kind did you kill before you were turned, huh? You live off the high of the hunt, just face it."

"Everyone one of the vampires I killed had murdered an innocent human and it's not like the police could anything. Vampires like you would just kill them if they got in your way."

"Exactly, and I won't hesitate to do the same to you if you get in my way, Vida." Nicholas watched as Sarah's eye drifted to the girl's neck. He watched as her senses heightened to the smell of blood in the air. She ran her tongue across her lips and her pupils dilated. She was thirsty; he could tell. Amused, Nicholas took a few steps closer and brought the girl closer to Sarah.

"How long has it been since you've had blood Sarah? Human blood, I mean?"

"Awhile." Her voice cracked and she edged closer to the two.

"I don't mind sharing with an old friend." He shoved the girl into Sarah's arms. Before she could stop herself, Sarah's fangs elongated and pierced the skin on the girl's neck. She began to drink. She could hear Nicholas chuckling near by.

"Sarah, you forgot-"Sarah looked up and saw Caleb standing in the hall. At his feet was Sarah's purse. She had left it in his car and he had come to return it.

"Caleb, I-"

"What are you," he whispered. She took at step towards him but he turned and ran out into the night. Behind her, Nicholas's laughter turned into fits of hysteria.

"So much for happily ever after, huh Kitten." Soon it was just Sarah in the hall. Alone again. Just like always.

**Thank you so much to Devin who helped me get this chapter out. I'm dedicating it to her since the Devin in my story is based of her. Both of the dresses Sarah has**

**worn are posted on my profile if anyone would like to check them out. And as always…please review. **


	17. New Family

**Reid: Hey Kris.**

**Kris: Garwin, you again.**

**Reid: Relax, I was just surprised. I didn't know angels few so low.**

**Kris: Not usually. God sent me down to weed out all of Earth's losers. Come with me please.**

Minuets turned to hours; hours turned to days but Caleb continued to ignore Sarah. In class, he would finch every time she look his was. They boys all kept their guard up with she was around; they knew. Sarah's heart hadn't beat in a year, but the pain it was experiencing now was that of a lifetime and then some. She had tried out for the swim team and made it, but only to be somewhat close to Caleb; just to look out for him. Nicholas wasn't finished with Spencer Academy yet and she would be on alert until he left once for all. Even at practice though, Caleb would pretend she wasn't there. When the team had to work in partners, the boys teamed up and Sarah was left with some guy form her Anatomy and Physiology class.

Friday night came and Sarah was left alone in her room reading, when there was a knock on her door. She was shocked to see Caleb on the other side when she opened it.

"Hi," he said softy. Caleb was looking at his shoes. He didn't want to look into the dark brown eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Hey." They both stood in silence before Caleb finally spoke again.

"Could you please come with me? There is something I-we want to tell you."

"We," she asked.

"Me and the boys that is," he clarified.

"Ummm…sure. Let me just grab my key and my purse." They got into the mustang and drove off to the Danvers family colony house.

The house looked ancient; straight out of Ipswich's past. It was the surprise that the structure had held on for so long but the Danvers family most likely kept in shape all these year. Sarah followed Caleb down the cold, concrete steps into a basement like room. There was a fire in the center of the room and all of the boys were sitting in front of it. Tyler gave her a weak smile as she sat down next to the boys.

"So what did you want to tell me," she asked Caleb.

"Wait," Reid spoke. "Before we tell you our secrets you have to tell us yours and explain yourself. As stupid as it is, we're giving you the benefit of the doubt here Sarah."

"You're our friend and we don't' want you to have to hide things from us," Tyler added.

"We're listening so please just tell us what's wrong," Pogue assured her.

That was all it took. The boys still cared about her. Is she could cry, Sarah would have. She couldn't help but open up to them and tell them everything. She told them of her past, her mother and sister, how she was raised to kill any vampire, meeting Nicholas, Kristopher and Nissa, and ultimately being turned into the very thing she had been raised to despise and kill. She told them of the days she spent hiding; desperately seeking shelter from her mother and the rest of the Vida clan who were after her life. Hearing about the betrayal Sarah faced with Kristopher softened their hearts. They knew they had been right to trust her. None of this had been her choice. She was a victim of circumstance. Being hunted down by your own family was bad enough but to be forced to hunt for animals in the forest like beast was worse.

Reid let out a long whistle when she finished. "Wow, and I though we had it bad."

"Reid," all of the other three boys shouted in unison. Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"It wasn't so bad after I moved here. Things were good but them Nicholas-" she trailed off.

"Yeah, but don't' you worry."

"We'll take care of the prick," Reid offered.

"No," she shouted. "You guys don't get it. He's a vampire. An extremely old and powerful vampire. If it was just supernatural strength and hand to hand combat I'd take him easily. I've had years of hunting experience but he's stronger mentally. He can pin you helplessly to a wall without breaking a sweat. None of us stand a chance."

"Then what are we going to do," Caleb asked. It was the first time he had spoke since they entered the colony house.

"We let him have his fun and leave. He knows better to attract attention to our kind. He'll drink human blood alright, you can be sure of that, but he won't drain the girls he'll go after if we don't interfere. He'll take a small dose and dump them like he always does but if we get in his way he'll see it as a challenge and start killing innocents left and right."

"Alright," Caleb agreed. "But you don't go anywhere without on of us with you; even hunting. Believe it or not we have better chances against Nicholas than you think."

"What?"

"Have you heard the rumors about us being descendants of the Ipswich witches," Tyler asked.

"Yeah, some girls were talking about that."

"Well it's all true," Pouge answered.

"I don't believe it," Sarah whispered.

"Come on Princess. If vampires can be real than why can't witches-"

"No, I believe you alright," Sarah interrupted. "The best healers are witches. Hunters, like my family, keep good connections with the most powerful ones all of the time."

Tyler turned to Caleb and said, "Well this makes things easy. You can take it from here, can't you fearless leader? I'm going to call it a night and head back to the dorms."

"Yeah, me too," Reid added.

"I got to head back to my apartment too. See ya Princess." Sarah and Caleb were the only ones left in the room. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break the silence.

"You're practically the sister they never had. They really love you, you know; all three of them," Caleb said softy. He was sitting leaning forward with his hands cupped in front of him and his elbows on his knees.

"And what about you?" Caleb looked into her eyes for the first time since the incident. He face was emotionless. Sarah was almost too terrified to ask but she needed to know. He got up and in two quick strides stood before her. He grabbed her gently by the arms and crushed their lips together in one mind blowing kiss. He let his arms fall to her waist and pulled her closer to him; pressing their bodies together.

Caleb had to break apart when oxygen became an issue but with their foreheads pressed together, he whispered in her ear, "Does that answer you question?"

"Not really, I think you need to clarify that," she replied smiling up at him. He leaned in and kissed her just as passionately s the first kiss.

"I love you," he said looking into her eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck; to never let him go.

"I love you too."


	18. New Ipswich Residents

**Reid: Hey Krissy!**

**Kris: One, don't call me that. Two, What Reid?**

**Reid: I was just gonna go outside and make out, care to join me?**

**Kris: Nah, I'm good besides you look like you're used to doing it be yourself.**

"Mother, you cannot do this," Adianna protested.

"I can and will do this, Adianna," her mother chastised. "As head of the Vida clan, I have every right to eliminate any threat to us."

"Sarah is not a threat," she screamed. "She's your daughter and my sister!"

"Not any more! She is one of them now and it is our duty to hunt and abolish her; the cold killer she has become."

"It's our duty to kill those of our own blood!?"

"One day Adianna you will take my place as head of the Vida and then you'll understand that I made the right decision."

"You call her, all of them, cold hearted killers; but how are you any different mother? You're going to go hunt and kill your youngest daughter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Vida, that was fantastic! I'll see you at practice tomorrow," couch Rivers exclaimed.

"See ya then coach." Sarah rushed into the locker room and was dresses within minuets. She saw her friends waiting just south of the pool and broke into a run. As soon as she got within distance, she leaped, landing directly on Pogue's back.

"Pogo!" All the boys and Kate laughed as Pogue attempted to get Sarah off his back while trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Get off me you monkey," he chuckled.

Pogue, you do realize that's my girl on your back, right," Caleb coolly asked.

"And sweetie, you do realize that's my man you're climbing on, right," Kate added.

"Awww…and I thought you would share Kate," Sarah innocently added.

"Come on guys, we've got to celebrate, tonight;" Reid exclaimed.

"Celebrate what," Tyler asked.

"Our girl made the team. We've got to party at Nicky's tonight." Everyone agreed to meet later that night at the local bar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello," a female voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Nissa? Hi, Is Kristopher there," Adianna asked. She was trying desperately to hide the panic in her voice.

"Who is this," his sister asked.

"Adianna; Sarah's sister. Can you please get Kristopher? Sarah's in danger," she pleaded. The next thing Adianna heard over the phone was a shuffle of delicate footsteps and soft whispers.

"Adianna?"

"Kristopher, why haven't you left to warn Sarah yet? We leave for Ipswich tomorrow," She demanded.

"What? What are you talking about? What happened to Sarah?"

"Mother found out where is she and we leave tomorrow to hunt her. I already told you this Kristopher. You said you would go ahead of us and warn Sarah. What happened?" There was silence on the other end of the line.

"That evil, conniving…" Kristopher whispered.

"Kristopher, what's going on," Adianna demanded.

"Look, don't panic but it wasn't me you talked to the first time you called about Sarah; it was Nicholas and I have a feeling he's with her by now."

"What! Nicholas! He'll kill her!"

"No, no he won't. Don't worry. You follow your mother's plans and Nissa and I will go warn Sarah tonight. No matter how long it takes, we'll get there in time to warn her," eh promised.

"How? They're in Ipswich, Massachusetts!" She heard him swear on the other end of the line.

"You leave that to me. You have my word; we'll get to her before Dominique." He hung up the phone and called his sister. Together, the started to pack and in less than an hour they were on board a flight headed for Boston.

"Please be okay Sarah," Nissa heard her brother whisper. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loud rock music was blaring through the speakers. A swarm of people were gathered at the dancing floor. Pogue and Kate were dancing to the beat; his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Tyler and Reid were at the pool tables; taking Aaron for all the money he had brought with him that night. That left Sarah and Caleb alone at their table. Caleb hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire night. She was wearing a bright orange dress that reached just to the middle of her thighs; showing off her very long, very slender legs. Sarah's back was covered by only two thin straps of the orange material. It had a silky shine to it and clung to her figure perfectly; showing off her well toned swimmers body. Her long hair had been curled and pinned back; leaving traces of bangs to cover her forehead.

"Have I told you that you look amazing beautiful tonight," eh asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I would love to hear it again," she chuckled.

"You look beautiful; I am one lucky boyfriend." she leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Extremely lucky," he added. She could help but giggle.

"Who are the newbies," Reid asked as he approached the table.

"Who," Caleb asked.

"That girl and boy that just walked in. Never seen them around before, have you?" Sarah and Caleb both turned towards the exit to get a better look. Sarah's head started spinning. She felt like her body have given out and she was falling. She quickly stood up.

"Think the girls boyfriend will take a shot at me if I hit on his girl," Reid joked.

"He'll do more than that; he'll break every bone in your body, including your thick skull. That's her brother; not her boyfriend," Sarah whispered.

"Sarah?" Caleb's voice was full of concern. He had no idea what was going on.

"Nicholas," was all she replied before she ran out the back exit of the bar; running at vampire super speed.


	19. New Bodyguard

**Reid: Hey, Kris!**

**Kris: What Reid?**

**Reid: You know what would look good on you?**

**Kris: What?**

**Reid: Me.**

**Kris: You know what would look even better one you?**

**Reid: No, what?**

**Kris: A dress.**

Sarah ran deep into the woods surrounding the back of the bar. She ran from the old wounds that had been reopened. She ran from the memories. She just ran. Finally, she stopped when she came to old bridge that the river ran under. There, she fell apart. Sarah sat down on the cold, wet gravel and huddled her legs to her chest. She sat there and she cried…

She couldn't tell how much later but headlights came into vow. Sarah heard the car door open and close. An angel can down beside her. She heard the angel swear and laughed thinking, _Angels shouldn't curse_. She saw tears streaming down the angel's eyes. A sharp pain pierced her heart when she saw this. _Angel shouldn't cry_, she though, wiping away his tears. Dizziness hit her and soon Sarah started to black out. She had the faint feeling of being carried by a pair of strong arms and being strapped into the seat of a car.

Sarah lay, sleeping on her stomach; snuggled in the numerous sheets thrown over the rather large bed. Sunlight was streaming through the huge open window; hurting her eyes. It was still far too early in the morning and no one in the house was awake yet. A weary groan left her lips. She tried to get up only to be pulled in towards the warm body next to her. A muscular arm was draped over her waist preventing her from moving. She turned her head to meet with a pair of deep, brown chocolate colored eyes.

"Morning, princess," he whispered softy.

"Hey," her voice croaked from dehydration. Caleb started tracing circle along the tattoo on her shoulder; trying to sooth her. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after five."

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early," she apologized meekly.

"That's alright, I was already up anyway," he started running his nose up and down the crook of her neck. She sucked in her breath, sharply.

"I have to hunt," she said softy; hoping he wouldn't hear.

"I don't like you going into the woods alone; especially with two more vampires in Ipswich," he said, ceasing his movements. "At least not without one of us with you."

"Caleb…it's too dangerous for you or any of the boys to be around me when I'm hunting. I could do some serious damage to that pretty face of yours."

He smirked, "You think I'm pretty?" Sarah laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yes, very pretty." Caleb leaned in to kiss her more accurately.

"Mmmm…no hunting alone," he sighed.

"We'll see," she replied. A sly smile crept to the corners of her lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was just setting as Sarah stood at the edge of the Marblehead cliff; listening for her prey. She had snuck out of Caleb's arms an hour ago. The called of fresh blood and her insatiable thirst had been too much for her to bear. She knew he would be anger but she couldn't risk the chance of hurting any of them; especially Caleb. Her ears picked up movement and she turned around; alert and ready to attack. A very handsome warlock was standing in front of her, his brown eyes boring in to hers, with a smirk across his face.

"Do you honestly think I don't know you well enough to find you here," he asked; clearly amused.

"Caleb you need to leave now," she practically growled.

"No with you and not until you've hunted." _He's so stubborn_, she thought.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you," she sighed.

"Nope," he said smiling. "You've got a new body guard ma'am.

**So major shout out to my fanfiction buddy you just got phoned. If you're looking for something amazingly awesome to read, look her profile. Everything she writes is total and complete awesomeness. READ HER STORIES!!! Oh…and much love to all of who have been sending me your amazing reviews. Keep them coming. **


	20. New Type of Sibling Rivalry

**Reid: Kris, if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together.**

**Kris: Well if I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put F and U together. **

**Reid: Sweet! It worked. **

**Kris: No you idiot! Oh go shove it where the sun don't shine.**

**So major thanks to you just got PONED for the dialogue between Kris and Reid. I could not think of one for this chapter. Check out anything she writes…it's all amazingly awesome. And as always please review…**

Another growl left Sarah's throat, "Fine! But you wait here; away from me, got it?"

"Deal, but you come back in an hour, got it?" Caleb heard her mumble something in agreement. Sarah leaped off the cliff and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. She began running through the forest; a blur of color in the black, moonless night. Sarah came to a small clearing where she hunted and killed two huge elk. _Crack! _Sarah whipped her head around; ready to pounce on her intruder.

"Hey, baby sis." Adianna Vida stood leaning against a large tree, arms crossed over her chest, watching Sarah.

"Addie?"

"Tell me something, is animal blood tastier than human or do you just like the challenge of hunting them?" Sarah snarled and lunged at her older sister.

"Awww…did I hurt little Sarah's feelings," Adianna sneered, "What's the matter, Sarah? Did I hit a nerve?"

"What are you doing here," Sarah hissed.

"Taking care of a family problem." Adianna grabbed hold of Sarah's arm and held it behind her back; pinning her face forward to the tree she had been leaning against moments ago.

"Little Sarah, still a softie, aren't you?" Sarah yanked Adianna's arm and reversed their positions so that she was pinned to the tree now.

"And you're still the weakest, aren't you," Sarah pulled her arm tighter; forcing Adianna to cry out in pain. "I may have been disowned by mommy dearest but I'm still the better hunter, the better fighter, and the better witch. You know that, mother knows that, and so does the rest of the clan."

"Let go of me you little brat," Adianna struggled against her sister's hold on her. "How dare you call yourself a Vida witch. You are a cold, heartless, dead, blood-sucking leach!" _Snap! _Adianna felt the pain in her arm spread as the bone broke under Sarah's vampire strength.

"How does it feel to be the one being hunted, sister," Sarah hissed. She left Adianna panting in pain, curled up on the ground. She needed Caleb. Now.

Just as he promised, Caleb stood waiting on the cliffs where Sarah had left him. The smile that had been on his face instantly turned into a frown when he noticed Sarah's tears.

"Babe, what happened," he asked; pulling her into his arms.

"I'm a monster," she whimpered.

"What! No, you are most certainly not a monster," his arms tightened around her waist. Sarah just shook her head in denial and softy repeated the same sentence over and over…_I'm a monster. _

"No, you're not," Caleb growled. "What happened in forest Sarah?"

"She had a run in with her older sister," a voice from the shadows answered. Sarah and Caleb both stood motionless as Nicholas appeared out of the darkness of the night.

"You!?"

"Hold on body guard," Nicholas put his hand up in surrender to Caleb, "I was just passing by and well…I saw Sarah and Adianna's little family reunion."

"What happened," Caleb stressed. His arms were wrapped around Sarah; ready to protect her in Nicholas took another step closer to her.

"I killed my sister," she whispered out loud.

"What, sweetheart?"

"I killed my own sister," Sarah began sobbing uncontrollably against Caleb's chest; soaking his shirt.

"No, you didn't," Nicholas stated. "You broke her arm, in self defense I might add, but that's about it. "

"Adianna is here!? In Ipswich," Caleb asked in shock.


	21. Authors Note

**HI! So to all of my readers out there in fandom, I'd like to make a request. Read **_**Fully Broken Heart**_** by you just got PONED. It's awesome, amazing and every other positive adjective in the dictionary. If you like anything I've written, then you'll love this story. It's like ten times better than my stuff and make sure to got on to her profile and vote on her poll after you've read it. So please check it out!**


	22. New Love

**Sorry, no Kris/Reid conversation this update. Couldn't find a good one. Hopefully there will be more in the next updates. As always review and thanks to you just got PONED for be awesome. Check out her stories…all awesome.**

"Yes, she's here. Apparently there was a change of plans and Dominique, their mother, sent the oldest to hunt Sarah down and kill her. The rest are still back home," Nicholas informed Caleb. After a few minuets Caleb let out the air he had been holding in.

"Well at least that means we only have one hunter to worry about," Caleb replied. He lifted Sarah and held her bridal style.

"Well…I can see you've gotten things handled here. I just leave."

"Nicholas," Caleb called out.

"Yes," his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Thanks," he said, gesturing to Sarah in his arm; fast asleep by now. Nicholas disappeared and Caleb carried Sarah to where he had parked his mustang. He carefully buckled her into the passenger seat and drove back to Danvers manor.

Sarah let out a groan as she turned to her side. She had been bundled up in a comfy red comforter. Immediately, she recognized the room she was in and the bed that was Caleb's.

The door opened and Caleb walked in, "Morning princess."

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"I'd say awhile. It's nine thirty."

"What! We're late! We've got to get to school," Sarah cried out in shock. Caleb grabbed her by the waist and off the bed, which she had been standing on while ranting. He sent her on the ground in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom called in for us; we're not going to school today."

"So you mean we're ditching," she asked suspiciously.

"Don't think of it as ditching; think of it as a mental health day and god do you need one."

"You do realize that I just transferred here and have a ton of work to do just to catch up, don't you?"

"Oh, come on. You need a break and so do I, please," he asked, pouting and giving her puppy dog eyes that she could never say no too.

She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his pouting lips, "Fine, we'll go but if I flunk it's all your fault."

"Great, now get dressed. Mother sent me up to get you for breakfast."

"M-mother…oh no, did you tell her why I sent the night?"

"See, that's something I wanted to talk to you about," he said; grabbing her hands and holding them to his chest.

"Ummm, okay. So what's going on?"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"Promise, now just tell me," she insisted.

"I had to tell her about you; you knowing about us and you being a vampire."

"What," she asked in shock.

"I had to tell her…everything." He saw several emotions pass through her flawless face in seconds: anger, worry, and most importantly fear. All Caleb wanted to do was to hold the trembling beauty in his arms-and that is exactly what he did.

"So what did she say," she asked in an attempt to hold back the tears threatening to break through.

"She said that she is completely envious that you will never have to worry about wrinkles," he replied with a chuckle.

"So, she's okay with it," she asked relieved.

"Yes, now get ready. I'm taking you out."

"Where," she asked.

"It's a surprise," Caleb answered as he closed the door behind him. Sarah got up, showered and was downstairs in her t-shirt and washed-out jeans.

"Good morning dear,' Evelyn smiled at her.

"Morning Evelyn, thank you for letting me spend the night here."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Now, why don't you two have breakfast," Evelyn stated.

"Aren't you going to join us," Sarah asked as Evelyn opened the back door to leave.

"Oh I can't. I have a few meeting to go to this morning but the two of you enjoy yourselves." After Evelyn left, Caleb and Sarah ate in complete silence.

"So Mr. Danvers, what are the chances that you'll actually tell me where you're taking me?"

"Not gonna happen, princess," Caleb laughed at her pouting face. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Adorable enough to be let in on the secret," she asked.

"No and you're just wasting time, you know," he answered.

They drove for about the entire morning and reached they're destination around noon.

"The beach," Sarah asked in surprise.

"Yup…fun in the sun," Caleb smirked.

"Race you to the water," she shouted. Sarah ran out of the car and on to the beach with Caleb at her heels. She jumped into the water fully clothed. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around in circles. Both lay on the shore in fits of laughter.

"Glad to see you smiling again," Caleb admitted. He pushed back strands of wet hair from her eyes; tucking them behind her ears.

"Glad to be smiling again," she admitted. "So what's next on the Danvers agenda?"

"Well how about this…," Caleb leaned in and kissed her.


	23. New Ground Rules

**Okay so lots of thanks to all of you guys who have sent me so many awesome reviews; especially to you just got PONED, eastangels2009, and writheringsage! You guys are so amazing; thanks. **

**Reid: Hey Kris! Can I have a picture of you to shoe Santa what I what I want for Christmas?**

**Kris: No Garwin but can I have one of you to show America's most perverted? **

Later that night, Sarah and Caleb were cuddled up at a table in the back of Nicky's. Reid and Tyler had left for the dorms but not before they made sure Aaron's pockets were noticeably lighter. Pogue and Kate had snuck off together after an hour of footsies. Despite the company, Sarah could not seem to have any fun; there was this strange sense of being watched that Sarah couldn't shake off.

_Oh! It's just you. Got ya big sis_, Sarah thought as she picked up the presence waiting to jump her outside of the bar. "Hey, babe I'll be right back. She gave him a kiss on the lips and left a very smiling Caleb as she made her way out the back door. Thankfully, Sarah's vampire skills allowed her to come up around Adianna without the hunter, or in this case the hunted, could detect her.

"Looking for someone, sis," Sarah hissed.

"Just a blood-sucking leech that needs to be exterminated, little one," Adianna took her stance; ready to pull out the blades Sarah knew she already had wrapped around her forearms.

"Those are mine, just so you know," Sarah stated coolly.

"Wrong, these are Vida blades and they belong with the witched of the Vida clan; not some blood traitor," venom laced her words and Sarah took a similar stance as Adianna's. If need be, she could take down her sister to protect herself.

During their little "sisterly" chat, Sarah had noticed Adianna slowly inch her way closer to her; getting ready to release the blades strapped to her arms. Just as Sarah predicted, Adianna lunged to pierce Sarah's heart but she was too slow for a vampire; especially one that held a family grudge. Sarah grabbed Adianna by the wrist and had to pinned to the wall with her face pressed against cold hard brick

"You know I didn't appreciate you breaking my arm the last time we saw each other," Adianna spit out.

"Oh really," Sarah smirked, "because I quite enjoyed myself really."

"You really are a cold, heartless killer, Sarah!'

"Says the girl who came at me with to very sharp, very long blades," Sarah snorted. She tightened her grip on her sister's arm, causing Adianna to cry out in pain.

"So how long before our dear mother sends a capable hunter that'll put a challenge to come and finish her dirty work," Sarah asked.

"She won't need to…I plan to end this right here," Adianna groan in pain as Sarah hacked the blades off of her wrists and threw her face=first into the cold, concrete ground. Sarah chucked the blades out of Adianna's reach; hiding them in the shadows until Sarah could some back for them. Adianna groaned as she got up to her feet and pulled out the dagger she had hidden in the side of her belt.

"You ready to say uncle, sis," Sarah asked. Adianna responded by trying to slit Sarah's throat. Sarah only dodged the blade by an inch at the most. A thin line of red appeared across the base of her neck; nothing fatal but it brought upon the spite Sarah needed to fight. Sarah dodged the next blow and maneuvered around Adianna; grabbing her arm and elbowing her right in the center of her abdomen. Adianna was brought to her knees again; writhing in pain from the sheer strength of Sarah's blow.

"I'm done with you, Addie," Sarah turned around to head back to Caleb when Adianna hissed, "But I'm not done with you or your pretty little boyfriend baby sister!" Sarah stopped in her tracks and before she knew it she had Adianna pinned to the wall; she had slammed her body into the wall.

"Touch him, or any of my friends, and swear it will be the last thing you ever do Adianna," Sarah growled. "Don't forget we share the same mother. I can do ten times worse than Dominique Vida; it is in my blood after all," she smirked. Sarah left her sister there in the back alley of Nicky's and rushed to Caleb. Just as she predicted, he was still sitting at their table waiting for her. She gave him a small smile she sat down but it didn't reach her eyes; that was the smile Caleb loved…his favorite.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah, sorry I took awhile."

"It's fine," a few minuets of silence passed before Caleb asked, "So how long before you tell me what' wrong?" Sarah stared at him in complete shock. She wasn't easy to read and yet Caleb surprised her every time at how well he knew her.

She sighed and answered, "Not long, how about we go back to my dorm and I fill you in?" Caleb just stood up and helped her out of her chair, never speaking a single word; the car rife wasn't much better either.

"So, what happened when you left at Nicky's," Caleb asked her. Sarah was sitting at the foot of her bed with her legs crossed; her hands resting in her lap.

"I sensed someone watching us-well mostly me," she started.

"Go on."

"I didn't think much of it since I didn't know who it was at the time. I didn't want to go after some unknown stalker; risking you." Sarah tore her eyes away from Caleb's. He walked up to and lightly held her face in his hands.

"Go on," he whispered more softly.

"She was-she was hunting me! My own sister hates me and wants me dead!" Caleb winced at her words. They were all true and he had no idea how to make her pain go away. "And she threatened me that she'd come after you," she added.

"What?"

"She said she wasn't done with me or you." Seeing the solemn and concerned expression on her boyfriends face, Sarah added, "And she called you pretty." Caleb rolled his eyes at the comment and hugged her close to him; trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"That may be true but if you tell anyone about it, especially Reid, you'll regret it."

"Oh really," Sarah smirked, "wach ya gonna do about it?" Before Sarah had a chance to make her escape, Caleb had her pinned to the bed; one hand was confining both of hers and the other mercilessly tickling her.

"Okay….okay, I give already. I give," she gasped; attempting to catch her breath and slow down her racing heart. Caleb let go of her only to be pulled into a position similar to the one his girlfriend had been in. "Just kidding," she smirked and proceeded to torture his just as he had her.

After Caleb gave in, claiming Sarah as the all time victor, the two laid down together on the bed; enjoying each others embrace. "So…," Sarah began.

"What is it babe," Caleb asked; sensing her discomfort.

"I'm setting some rules that I think will help keep us safe."

"From what," Caleb asked suspiciously.

"Adianna," Sarah replied.

"When you say us, you mean me right?" Sarah's silence answered his question. "Alright, if it'll make you fell better and less tense; lay them on me." Sarah smiled and kissed his nose and then his lips.

"Simple really, you don't go anywhere or stay at any one place longer than thirty second without me."

"Oh, that's it," Caleb chuckled.

"Nu-uh, there's more."

"Of course there is," Caleb laughed.

"Under no circumstances are you or any of the boys allowed to come between me and my sister; even if it's life or death stay out of it."

"I can't do that Sarah. You know I can't."

"Why not," she growled. "She's my sister and my enemy; let me handle this on my own Caleb."

"So you realize what you're asking of me? You are asking me to give up the thing I love most in this world."

"Caleb you're not giving me up. You're letting me fight my own battles…please baby."

"Sometimes I wish you'd learn to pick your battles," Caleb smirked.

"At least I'm better than Reid and I think I pick them pretty well considering the condition I left Adianna in tonight."

"Seriously," he asked.

"Seriously, you have no idea how much I wanted to rip out her throat after she threatened you-threatened us."

"Well then I guess I'm a really lucky guy," he smiled.

"Yes, Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, "you are."

"Oh now you're in for it," Caleb chuckled and proceed to tickle Sarah into hysteria.

**In case some of you readers didn't know, I have pictures of Sarah's dresses and her tattoos on my profile if you guys want to check them out and I also have a poll going on so I guess I should say read, review and vote please. Thanks!**


	24. New Alliances

**Thanks to all you guys who have been keeping up with the story and sending me those awesome reviews. They really make my day. **

**Reid: Hwy Kris!**

**Kris: What Garwin? don you ever get tired of getting turned down?**

**Reid: Nope but that's not the point. I wanted to ask you a serious question.**

**Kris: Well, what is it?**

**Reid: Where have you been all my life?**

**Kris: Where I'll be for the rest of your life-in your wildest dreams. **

All of the sons and Sarah sat around the ring of fire with the Book of Damnation floating in the center. Caleb had called the sons over to meet at the Danvers old colony house to fill them in on Sarah's little run in with her older sister.

"That's my girl," Reid exclaimed when Sarah finished telling the boys what had gone down in the back of Nicky's.

"Excuse me," Caleb growled.

"Sorry," Reid smirked, "That's Caleb's girl." Everyone cracked up laughing and the tense that had been pulsing through the room evaporated.

"So what are we going to do about your sister," Pogue asked.

"I don't know," Sarah groaned out loud.

"Maybe we can be of some help," a voice from behind then answered. Immediately all eyes fell on Kristopher and Nissa Ravena. "I'm responsible for all of this and I want to set it right. If I had never allowed my brother and myself to turn Sarah none of this would be happening.

"Well, if you hadn't I probably would have never come to Ipswich and met Caleb," Sarah offered.

"Sarah…," Kristopher began to ask.

She held up her hand, "It's alright Kristopher. I forgive you but we'll talk about the rest later. Right now we need you help."

"Thanks," he said smiling and he and Nissa sat down next to her.

"Honestly, your timing couldn't be better. You and Nissa can run interference between Adianna and the boys; protect them from her. You know all of her tricks as well as I do and I still don't know what I'm going to do with her. I can't let her lay a hand on you guys but I can't kill her either; she's still my sister."

"I say we just kill her and get it over with," a second voice spoke out form the shadows.

"Nicholas," Nissa, Sarah and Kristopher all cried out in unison.

"What are you doing here Nicholas," his brother asked.

"Out of the goodness of my heart, I've come to help Sarah," he replied.

"That is questionable; considering you don't have heart dear brother." Nicholas just shrugged and took a seat in the circle.

"We can bind her magic," Sarah whispered.

"What was that babe," Caleb asked.

"Adianna…we can bind her powers and leave her human," she exclaimed.

"But how's that going to stop her," Reid asked. "She can still come at us with some of that kick but training she's been through.

Sarah laughed. "She'll be so ashamed at not being a witch anymore that she'll basically live in exile for the rest of her life. She never go back to Dominique as a mere human." Reid still looked skeptical so she added, "And like she'll ever beat me in hand to hand. Once second best; always second best."

Everyone left the colony house feeling much more secure about the oncoming future; especially Sarah. They would get through this; she knew they could. Before they had left Sarah had told Nissa, Kristopher and Nicholas to watch out for the boys and keep their eyes open for Adianna. None of the boys knew about Sarah's second plan since she had communicated telepathically with the other vampires. Tomorrow she and Caleb would return to the colony house to research the book for binding spells to use against Adianna.

They were driving back to the dorms when Caleb let out a sigh. "What's the matter," Sarah asked.

"Well this may not be the best time to ask you this but the school dance is next week."

"And you want to go with me right," she smiled.

"Yeah but I understand if you don't want to. I mean, you've got a lot of stuff going on with your sister and you're just now starting to forgive Kristopher."

Sarah took his hand and gently squeezed it, "Are you kidding? I could use a night of partying right now. I'd love to go Caleb."

"Great! The guys are all for it but we didn't want to go without you."


	25. New Game Plan

**Reid: (Walking into the Kris' room.) hey Kris I just wanted to know if you  
would like....Hello~  
**

**Kris :( Only in a towel) GARWIN! GET OUT!  
**

**Reid: I'd rather stay here and enjoy the view.  
**

**Kris: GARWIN GET OUT BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU!  
**

**Reid: ****Alright****, alright I'm going. By the way you have awesome legs.  
**

**Kris: GET OUT! (Throws a pillow at his head)**

The following day Sarah and Caleb were knee deep in old texts, looking for a spell to bind Adianna's powers. They had been early that morning but had come up with nothing. Now it was noon and both were close to giving up.

"How about some lunch," Caleb asked.

"With the way things are going, lunch sounds good about now," Sarah sighed.

"Don't worry about it so much. We'll find something," Caleb said, kissing her forehead. "So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Ummm…can we have a picnic," she asked shyly.

"That sounds perfect!" Caleb let his eyes go dark until they were as black as night and a basket appeared in his hands. Sarah gasped and hit him in the back of his head.

"Caleb Danvers, don't you dare abuse your powers like that," she screamed!

"Relax, I won't go over board. Now let's go outside and eat."

"Oh fine. I give up." The two drove out to the dells and set up their picnic overlooking the cliff. They laid out the blanket and the food and enjoyed each other's company.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything," Sarah encouraged.

"Well…ummm…what was it like…becoming a vampire, I mean."

Sarah had not expected that. "Ummm…well it hadn't really hit me hit. I've only been a vampire for over a year now. It's gets harder with each passing year though. You start to see the people you know mature, age and then die. You begin to realize that that's never going to be you. I'll be stuck as teenager forever. I'll grow old and see my grandchildren. I can't even have my own children for that matter either."

"I wish I could change that," Caleb whispered.

"The transformation itself is painful. First there has to been an exchange of blood between a vampire and human. Then for about two days it looks like you're asleep or in a coma but in reality you're in incredible pain as the body repairs all of the damage it's gone through."

"Wow. So Kristopher was the vampire that exchanged blood with you?"

"No, it was both of them. Both brothers took blood from me but Kristopher was the one to give me blood in return; completely the change. I would have died being stuck in between like that if he hadn't changed me."

"Well I'll always be grateful to him because of that," Caleb said, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "Thank you?" Sarah gave him a questioning look and he added, "For sharing that with me, I mean."

"Anytime," she kissed his cheek.

The rest of the week went by with Sarah and Caleb coming up with nothing to help them deal with Adianna. The girls had gone out to pick out dresses and the boys had pulled out their tuxes. They entire group rode together in Tyler's hummer to the school dance. Now Pogue and Kate were glued to each other out on the dance floor while Tyler was getting punch for his date and Reid, who had come stag, was shamelessly hitting on anything in a skirt that came in his line of vision.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight," Caleb asked.

"Yes, ever since you picked me up," Sarah giggled. She had gone out and grabbed the first dress she saw in her size. Luckily the dress was a gorgeous dark blue. The bodice was covered by a lovely intricate pattern and the skirt flowed down her legs in cascading waves. Kate had chosen an adorable baby pink gown that was covered with embroidery yet was simple in style.

"Want to join Kate and Pogue," Caleb asked. Just then Tyler returned looking slightly glum.

Seeing Tyler return alone Sarah asked, "Hey baby boy, where's your date?"

"Sticking her tongue down Aaron's throat," Tyler sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry man," Caleb patted in on the back.

"Hey, it's alright. She's was more Reid's type and I-Who the hell is that," Tyler let out.

"Boy, you bounced back fast boy," Sarah teased. "Who?"

"That girl in the yellow dress by the DJ," Tyler said pointing to the girl in question. She had curled her soft brown hair into little curls and was wearing a lovely, bright yellow dress.

"Hey Sarah, isn't that Devin," Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right," she exclaimed. "That is Devin."

"So you know her," Tyler asked hopefully. Both Sarah and Caleb chuckled.

"Not very well," Caleb admitted. "We've go to the restaurant her family owns a couple of times. She really nice though and at least she's definitely not a stuck up rich girl."

"Come on Ty," Sarah said pulling on his arm, "I'll introduce you to her."

"Hey, Devin," Sarah greeted the other girl.

"Ummm…hi," the girl replied meekly.

"I'm Sarah. I don't know if you remember but my boyfriend, Caleb, and I met you at Salvatore."

"Oh right," Devin caught on. "You guys were the really cute couple I served."

"Right," Sarah smiled. "Oh…and this is my friend Tyler Simms."

"Oh…looks I get the pleasure of meeting another son of Ipswich this week. Hi, I'm Devin Salvatore." After the two exchanged handshakes, Sarah left to go track down Caleb. _Love at first sight_, Sarah thought as she left the two.

"Hey, Sarah," she turned around to see Nissa walking towards her. Nissa was wearing an elegant grey dress that look absolutely beautiful on her; well most clothing did considering she was a vampire.

"Wow, you look great Nissa," Sarah smiled.

"Thanks but I only some in second compared to you. That dress is amazing on you. I wish I could have been there when Caleb saw you," she chuckled.

"Don't worry. I had the guys take pictures," she smirked.

"There you guys are," exclaimed Kate. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I was kinda busy working a little love connection," Sarah laughed pointing to Tyler and Devin who were joined at the hip slow dancing together.

"Oh my god! They are so cute together," Kate squealed. "Good work girl."

"Thanks Kate. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got a boyfriend to find." She spotted Caleb by the punch ball with Reid and made her way through the crowd.

"Sarah," Reid greeted her. "You that offered for when you break it off with Caleb still stands right?"

"Thanks Reid," she pulled Caleb away and led me to the dance floor. "Thanks for bringing me tonight."

"Well I wasn't going to be Reid's date, that's for sure," he smirked.

"Danvers, don't kill the moment," Sarah laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, dipping her and then pulling her back up. Suddenly a chill went down Sarah's spine; the same sensation she got when Adianna was spying on her.

"Caleb, promise you won't panic," Sarah asked; the smile never fading from her lips. Caleb's eyes widened at the question.

"Promise," he answered. "Now, tell me what's going on."

Sarah leaned in as if she were going to kiss him and said, "My mother is here…outside the room….watching us."

"What?"

"Now I get," Sarah whispered.

"Get what?"

"Why Adianna never attacked after threatening you. Dominique must have sent her back and came here to finish the job herself.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Exactly," Sarah agreed. "Keep dancing, Caleb. We can't let her notice that we've caught on. Right now, surprise is on our side."

"Sarah, what are we going to do now? Adianna is gone. Dominique is her and we still don't have a proper binding spell."

"I think we need a new again plan," Sarah suggest.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Caleb and Sarah's story is coming to an end but I'll be starting a new spin-off centering Tyler and Devin Salvatore [OC] right after the last chapter of **_**Where Do I Go from Here**_**. Hope you guys will enjoy and support them as much as you have Caleb and Sarah. Major thanks and lots of love goes out to you just got PONED, who Devin is based off of. She wrote the Reid/Kris scene for the being of this chapter and has been an awesome storyboard. Oh and before I forget, pictures of the girls dresses have been posted on my profile. Check them out if you get the chance. And as always please review. **


	26. The Final Finale

**The many pick up lines of Reid Garwin…warning: Now of them work and may end up with you getting slapped in the face…hard!**

**1) Do I have to call the cops or are you gonna give me my heart back?**

**2) You're like honey ****barbecue sauce****: Hot and sweet at the same time.**

**3) If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as cute as you, I'd have  
five cents.  
**

**4) I'm red, you're blue. Let's make purple.**

"Relax princess. Everything is going to be okay," Sarah had been digging her nails into Caleb's arm for the pass fifteen minuets.

"I'll relax when she leaves," Sarah growled.

Reid walked over after leaving a very angry Kira Snyder behind. "Caleb, why does Sarah look like she's about ready to snap somebody's neck in two," he asked.

"Dominique's here," Caleb filled him in on the situation and sent him off to find Tyler and Pogue. The group was going to meet at hummer in twenty minuets.

"Let's head out," Sarah suggested.

"Alright, so much for your night of partying, huh," he sighed.

"It's alright. I'd rather have you guys safe and alive."

"Thanks, that means so much," he smirked. Tyler drove while everyone sat in the car in silence. Nissa, Kristopher and Nicholas had decided to stay at the dance to keep an eye out for the other students; mostly do to Kate throwing a major tantrum over spending hours getting ready and only getting to dance to one song.

"Here you all go," Evelyn went around and gave each one a mug of hot chocolate and set a platter of snacks on the table. Nissa and her brothers had joined them a few minuets later after dropping Kate home.

"So, what's the new plan," Pogue asked, taking a large bite of chocolate chip cookie.

"There is no way I can beat my mother," Sarah admitted. "She taught me everything I know and she knows all of my tricks; inside and out."

"Well maybe can…," Caleb got cut off by his phone ringing. After short exchange of words, Caleb cut the call.

"Who was it," Tyler asked.

"Gorman. He found a binding spell that could work. It's supposedly extremely powerful so it'll still work even if we use it on Sarah's mother instead of her sister."

Reid turned to Sarah, "Do you think it'll work?"

"I'm not sure but it's the best we got."

"Well then let's go for it," Tyler exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think we'll have to go anywhere," Nissa let out.

"What? Why," Pogue asked.

"Because she's coming here" Sarah said softy.

"Well let's go give her a warm welcome," Reid smirked. Sarah and Caleb held hands as the group filed out through the large oak doors. The sky outside was clear and calm; the quiet before the storm. Dominique stood there waiting for them. She looked the same as the last time Sarah had seen her; her face, still and calm and eyes, cold and bleak with darkness.

"Mother," Sarah greeted the woman a few yards from her.

"What have you become," she spit out. "You really are one of them now."

"It's better than becoming what you are," she retorted. Dominique sent out a wave of power that knocked Sarah back and off her feet.

"You will not speak to me in that manner," Dominique hissed.

"Why? Is the truth to hard to bear," Sarah kept infuriating her. Another wave of power release but this time Caleb run up in front of Sarah and hurled it back at Dominique. As she was attempting to get back up, Caleb sent out another.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," her growled.

"Caleb what are you doing," Sarah hissed.

"Protecting you! Now, stay back," he hissed back. Caleb muttered an incantation in Latin and then next thing Sarah saw was Dominique writhing on the ground in pain. Her body began to shrivel up and soon there was nothing left except her skeletal. Sarah gasped as she saw the bones erupt into fire and begin to burn. The wind picked up the ash and carried them away. Dominique Vida was dead.

"Dude," Reid let out in awe, "You have got to teach me how to do that!" Everyone burst out laughing at the comment and hugs and kisses were exchanges; mostly between Sarah and Caleb.

"How the hell did you to that, man," Pogue asked.

"The spell Gorman gave me wasn't for binding powers but death….I didn't have a choice." Sarah leaned up and kissed him. "Didn't I tell you everything was going to be okay," he smirked.

"Yes, oh great and powerful boyfriend. You were right and I was wrong."

"Can I get that in writing," he asked. "Never mind," he muttered when she slapped his arm. The gang headed back to the dorms. Although they wanted to celebrate, nobody wanted to back into the crowd of Spencer students at the dance; not even Reid.

"Hey look there's Dev," Sarah exclaimed. The girl in question was walking down the hall, most likely head back to her room. She was wearing a white button down shirt and a black skirt and had an apron in hand.

"Looks like she just got back form work," Caleb noticed.

"Ummm…I catch you guys later," Tyler began jogging to catch up with Devin.

"What's up with him," Reid asked.

"Reid, honestly you can't be that clueless can you," Sarah smirked. His eyes widened slightly with understanding.

"Hey baby boy, make sure you leave your tie hanging outside the door. I don't need that image of you burning out my eyes," Reid holler to Tyler's mortification. Sarah saw Tyler's whole face turn bright red while Devin could stop laughing. Looking at the couple as they left, Sarah couldn't help but smile. A love. A new beginning. A new story.

**Well, that's it everyone! Major thanks to you just got PONED for all of her help with this story. She's is seriously amazing. Be on the look for **_**A Fairytale Ending**_**. It's going to be a spin-off centering on Tyler Simms and Devin Salvatore. The first chapter should be up soon! Goodbye for now…xoxo**

**Kris* **


End file.
